This invention relates to a portable desk for supporting an article such as a book, a magazine, a lap-top computer, a drawing, a photograph, a painting, writing utensils, and the like.
Attempts have been made to develop such a portable desk; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,147,949, 5,165,648, and 5,516,072. These prior devices suffer from one or more deficiencies such as excessive bulk, heavy to carry, costly, providing only one angle of inclination for mounting articles, and lack of a compact storage and transport configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight, inexpensive portable desk that can be used in a working configuration at various inclinations, and can be assembled in a securely connected, compact storage configuration.